A YuGiOh Christmas!
by Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and the YuGiOh gang spend their Christmas Eve at the Kaiba brothers house. While they are there, they find out some interesting secrets...JoeyxMai YugixTea TristanxSerenity. R&R, and NO FLAMES PLEASE! Please be nice!


Tayla: Heres a little fic that I just thought up! Hope ya like it peoples!

Yugi: Whats this one about?

Tayla: You'll see!

Yugi: (hides under the table)

Tayla: Um, Yugi? What're ya doing?

Yugi: Yami is thrying to get me and tickle me to death because I spilled his drink all over him when he was holding it. It was an accident! I knocked him because I slipped. AHHHHHH! Here he comes! Shhhh...don't tell him where I am!

Yami: (walks through the door) Have you seen my hikari at all?

Tayla: Um, no...

Yami: I know he's here somewhere...(heres breathing from the table) hmmmmmm...(looks under the table and grabs Yugi and starts tickling him)

Yugi: AHHHHHHHHH! L-let go! Ha ha ha! S-stop, ha ha, it!

Tayla: (sweatdrops) I better start the story now...

A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas!

It was a warm and sunny morning and it was Christmas Eve. Seto Kaiba was typing away on his computer as normal. Everything was nice and quiet, all you could hear was the clicking sound of the keys from the computer. Everything was so peaceful until...

"SETO!" Yelled a very hyper Mokuba.

"No need to yell Mokuba, I am right here. What do you want?" Answered a very disturbed Seto.

"Um, because its Christmas Eve, can I please invite a few friends over! PLEASE!" Asked Mokuba as he looked at Seto with his puppy-about-to-cry eyes.

"Um, ok Mokuba, but which friends?"

"Just Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Tea, Duke, Mai and yeah." Answered Mokuba.

"What! Not those dorks! They are my arch enemies!"

"PLEASE SETO!" Squeled Mokuba. Now looking like he was on the verge to bursting into tears.

"Fine, whatever. But only this once"

"THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!" Mokuba yelled with excitement.

With that, Mokuba raced into his room and called all his friends straight away and waited down stairs in the living room until his friends arrived.

Ten minutes later, they all arrived. They then came inside and all sat down in the living room with presents(I'll explain why they have presents in a moment k!).

"So, why did we have ta bring presents for one of our friends Mokuba?" Joey asked.

"Because its Christmas Eve! We all give each other a present. Either to a friend or someone you love!" Explained Mokuba.

"Oh, ok. When are we gonna do that?"

"Right now! Who wants to go first! Wait, I have an idea! I'll spin a bottle and whoever is lands on, gets to give their presents first! I'll go get a bottle."

The gang were all holding their presents waiting for Mokuba to return. A few moments later Mokuba was back.

"Ok, I'll spin the bottle." Mokuba said as he put down the bottle.

About 20 minutes later, everyone gave out their presents. Joey gave his to Mai, and Mai gave hers to Joey and everyone found out Joey had a crush on Mai, and Mai liked Joey back, Yugi gave his to Tea and Tea gave hers to Yugi and everyone also found out Yugi liked Tea and Tea liked Yugi back, Tristan and Duke gave theirs to Serenity but Serenity gave hers to Tristan, and everyone already knew Tristan and Duke liked Serenity but Serenity chose Tristan over Duke. So, everyone was happy, except for Duke.

"Now what?" Duke asked looking at Mokuba.

"How about...truth, dare or double dare?" Answered Mokuba.

"Ok, cool"

"I'll go first! Um...Joey! Truth, dare or double dare?"Mokuba exclaimed.

"I'm no whimp! Dare!" Joey said proudly.

"Ok, I dare you to...go under the mistle toe with Mai and kiss her!"

"Uh, ok" Joey answered blushing a little. He then grabbed Mais hand gently and led her over to the mistle toe.

Mai leaned closer to Joey so they were only centermetres apart. Then, Joey closed the gap pulling Mai into a deep full-on kiss. And just at this time, Seto Kaiba walked down the stairs.

"I can't believe the mutt has found himself a girlfriend" Kaiba said rudely. Joey then broke the kiss and looked directly at Kaiba.

"Grrrrrr, keep walkin Kaiba!" Joey answered.

"Whatever mutt"

"How rude!" Tea practicly yelled.

"Calm down Joey! He's gone now" Mai said gently to calm Joey down.

"I know, I know" Joey answered.

"Ok, its Joey's turn!" Mokuba said excitedly.

"Ok, um...Yugi, truth, dare or double dare?" Joey asked his friend.

"Uh, double dare with...Tristan." Yugi answered looking at Tristan smiling.

"Ok, I dare you two to...pick a girl in this room and kiss her under the mistle toe like when I kissed Mai!"

"Ok then" Tristan answered. The boys then got up. Tristan walked over to Serenity and helped her up and Yugi went over to Tea and helped her up. They all then walked over to the mistle toe. They were all blushing vivedly until they got there.

"Ok, who's gonna go first?" Yugi asked still blushing a little.

"We'll go first" Tristan answered taking Serenity's hand and walking over to the mistle toe. They were then directly under it and Serenity turned bright red. Tristan then leaned foward and kissed Serenity gently. Duke was sitting there watching them looking like he was about to cry. Tristan then leaned a bit closer to deepen the kiss. He was trying really hard to make Duke jealous. They then parted from each other to breath, and Serenity was still blushing.

"Your turn Yugi" Tristan said as he walked back with Serenity holding his hand still.

"O-ok" Yugi answered blushing.

Yugi and Tea kept walking until they were directly under the mistle toe. When they were underneath it, they then leaned foward and kissed. It was a deep, but gentle kiss. A few minutes later, they broke the kiss to breath.

"Hey Yugi, why don't you let Yami kiss Tea too!" Joey exclaimed. Everyone then agreed.

"Um, ok" Yugi answered. He then let Yami took over.

"Uh, whats going on?" Yami asked looking very confused. Then, before he knew it, Tea leaned closer and kissed Yami. Yami looked like he was enjoying it, and so was Tea.

"Oh, I see" Yami said as he noticed the mistle toe above him and Tea.

"Now what do we do?" Yugi asked just after Yami let him take over again. Mokuba then yawned.

"Well, its getting late, I think we should go to bed now. I'll ask Seto if you can sleep over ok?" Mokuba said tiredly.

"Ok Mokuba" Yugi answered, smiling. He then watched Mokuba run up the stairs.

"Hey big brother!" Mokuba said as he walked into Kaibas office.

"Hi Mokuba, whats up?" Kaiba answered.

"I was just wondering...could Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tea, Tristan, Serenity and Duke PLEASE sleep over?" Mokuba said giving Kaiba his ever so famous puppy-about-to-cry eyes.

"First you want them to come over, now you want them to sleep over!"

"PLEASE! Its Christmas Eve! Have a heart Seto! Just this once! Its all I ask!" Mokuba said as tears filled his eyes.

"Fine Mokuba, but keep them right away from me" Kaiba replied.

"THANK YOU BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba said excitedly. He then ran down te stairs to tell his friends about the great news.

"Hey guys! Seto said you can sleep over! I forced him to let you! I'll just go get the sleeping bags!" Mokuba said with a great big smile on his face.

A few moments later, Mokuba returned with 8 different coloured bean bags. A blue, purple, green, red, brown, grey, pink and a white bean bags. Yugi chose blue, Mai chose purple, Joey chose green, Duke chose red, Tristan chose brown, Mokuba chose grey, Serenity chose pink, and Tea chose white.

Everyone then got into their bean bags and were next to their loved ones, so, Joey was next to Mai, Yugi was next to Tea, Tristan was next to Serenity, and Duke and Mokuba were by themselves somewhere else. They all then slowly fell asleep, waiting for Chistmas Day to finally arrive to share with their loved ones.

The End!

Tayla: Well, how was that? Please tell me it was good! PLEASE!

Yugi: It was great!

Yami: Yeah, it was ok.

Tayla: Thank you! Oh, and please review!

Yugi: Or else she will kill me!

Tayla: I will not! Just, please review, and no flames please! This is my second fic and my first one with different couples and yeah, so please be nice!


End file.
